Utena Drabbles
by Sakurazukamori6
Summary: Just some drabbles following the characters of Utena. Contains: yuri, het and yaoi.
1. Battle Spark

**Title: **Battle Spark

**Pairing:** Hints of Utena/Himemiya.

**Timeline:** Start of the Black Rose Saga.

**Summary:** Utena is bored.

**A/N:** I tweaked some of the details.

* * *

She snatched the piece of paper from her locker and she no longer has to glance at the words to know what they say. 

It's become terribly mundane. The constant challenges and bouts that follow.

Every time she holds up her rapier and engages in battle, it seems that the thrill of the ensuing fight loses some of its edge. Some of its shimmer and honor.

And every time that happens, she's disappointed and left holding nothing, but the wilting rose petals of an enemy.

She's sick of it.

It's not until she faces her first Black Rose Duelist that her heart begins to race again. When he goes after Anthy, declaring loudly that the Rose Bride will perish by his hand.

She's never felt so alive and disturbed, and what follows has her rethinking her banal sentiments towards these duels.

Has her, the next day when she's standing in front of her locker actually nervous and a little afraid to peek inside.

Because now, it isn't just a duel to see who can have Anthy. It now has become a life and death situation, with Anthy playing the sacrifice.

These duels now have more riding on them other than her pride and their friendship.

There's a life now on the line.

_Anthy's life._

And so, when she gets up her nerve and slams her locker open. She finds within herself renewed motivation, fiercer determination and a promise to never, ever let anyone harm Anthy.

Because there's more on the line now.

There's more to these duels.

There's another layer covering up her stale boredom with the realization of what a life would be like without Anthy Himemiya.

So she slams her locker shut and as she makes her way to the Dueling Arena, she can't help but feel both excitement and terror at the possibilities awaiting her.

Because she holds a life in her hands now, delicate and small, and there's no way she's ever going to let it go.

**FIN**


	2. Frozen Revolution

**Title:** Frozen Revolution

**Pairing:** hints of Jury/Shiori

**Timeline:** End of the World Saga.

**Summary:** Time has stopped for Jury.

* * *

She remembers it vividly. Remembers the sight of it smashing to the ground sprinkling all its secrets, all its delicate pieces across the dueling arena, her heart thrown bear.

It was like time had stopped in that moment. The Earth within its revolution, within its spiral halting so the pieces of the locket, as it scattered can be heard above all else.

The rain had ceased to exist, as did the wind blowing her hair, the eyes of everyone, and the orange bloom on her chest. Those things no longer mattered, because they were all still intact. Frozen along in time with the dirt under her feel, along with this unmoving planet.

Time had stopped for her.

Even the picture in that locket had finally stopped, like a cheap, wind-up music box. The memories that would come with one glance; with one reminder of what lay in that locket no longer dancing on the cruel stage of her mind.

The hand over her eyes wasn't moving away.

Had frozen itself over her sight to keep her forever it that darkness.

Forever in this timeless state, with head bowed, clothes wet, heart beating harshly, eyes filled with pity watching her, sword lax in hand, and the pieces of her wish scattered all over the dirty ground.

She threw the orange rose down because she could not fight time's unmoving shadow.

She could not start her time back over again.

**FIN**


	3. Eternal Friendship

**Title:** Eternal Friendship

**Pairing:** Hints of Touga/Saionji, TougaxUtena, & SaionjixHimemiya.

**Timeline:** End of the World Saga.

**Summary:** They're no longer little boys.

* * *

They're no longer little boys riding a single bicycle around the dirt roads by the Cathedral. No longer sneaking into abandoned buildings, like the stray tomcats they are. No longer looking up at the stars together, or playing silly games where they were knights and they rescued princesses and damsels in the distress. Games that sometimes ended with them forgetting about the poor dames and duking it out with their wooden swords. 

They were no longer little boys.

They were no longer naïve, or clumsy, or had bruised knees and scratched elbows.

And they were no longer together.

Now they were chasing after their own eternal dreams.

Both going in his own direction. Finding out his path and his own way of obtaining the unattainable.

For Touga, the unattainable had come in the form of a pink-haired girl with a mighty sword arm, a fierce glare, and a determined spirit.

And for Saionji, his unattainable had come wrapped in an auspicious package of proper manners, bookish glasses and the sweetest smile he had ever seen.

They were no longer little boys.

Chasing after pretty butterflies with nets. Now they were chasing after pretty girls and their nets had been replaced with good looks, and charm, and status. So they could lure them in by the masses and toy with them until boredom took a hold of the game.

They were no longer innocent children with free time and the tiniest of crushes on each other.

They had grown up.

And when both of the them had run into each other on the school grounds, right in front of the green house where Anthy, at the moment was mending her flowers and Utena was watching on and chatting amicably.

They knew it wasn't a coincidence, since they were both chasing after their unattainables at the moment, and as it so happened, their unattainables were joined by the hip.

"Ah Saionji, just the person I wanted to see."

"What business do you have with me?"

"Well, you see. I was thinking my striking arm feels a bit rusty lately and I was wondering if you could help me out. Although if you're not up for it, I can understand."

They were no longer little boys.

"Why wouldn't I be up for it?"

But that didn't mean they still weren't best friends.

**FIN**


End file.
